Just Tell Me
by SilverChelle
Summary: ON MAJOR HIATUS. I guess that was a delayed notice. Sorry, but I have no Sheelos inspiration right now, and I don't want to force any more chapters out that will further contaminate the story. I want to write again, so I hope I feel inspiration soon. -SC
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Tales of Symphonia or any characters or places involved. I just made up this story.

**Tomorrow**

"_Oh_…"

I covered my mouth and doubled over in pain. My stomach was heaving. But, luckily, this time I didn't lose my breakfast.

I stood up straight and closed my eyes, trying to push away the oncoming dizziness.

Every morning for the past week, I had thrown up after breakfast, sometimes before as well.

For once though, I was glad to be alone. I had been sent on a mission by the king, and Zelos had been unable to come, no matter how unhappy he was about it. That was good. He didn't need to know I was throwing up every day.

But now I was on my way home, and then he would find out. I would have to talk to him.

He had to know the truth.

XXX

I finally got back to my little house in the late evening. I tossed my stuff aside and went over to the couch. A small smile tugged at my lips when I saw that Zelos was sleeping there. I quietly added a log to the fire and turned back to my boyfriend.

I pulled the blanket from the back of the couch and laid it over Zelos. His lips were parted slightly, and his face looked so peaceful as he slept on. Heh. He looked like an angel even in his slumber. I curled up in the open corner and closed my eyes. I was exhausted. Now would be a good time to get some sleep.

But I was thirsty. So I got up and poured a glass of water.

I smiled when I felt two arms slide around my shoulders, and I leaned back contentedly.

"Hey, hun."

"Hey, Zelos," I replied.

He leaned down to kiss my cheek.

"I missed you," he whispered into my ear.

I shivered and turned my head to kiss him. We stood like that for a long moment, and then I broke away and turned to face him.

"Zelos…" I began hesitantly.

"Yeah?"

He tilted his head curiously.

"I—I need to talk to you about something," I confessed.

"What is it?"

"I—I think—"

But I lost my nerve. Sighing, I hung my head.

"It can wait until tomorrow," I said.

I looked at him, and he nodded in consent.

"Tomorrow, then," he said, smiling. "Are you okay, though? You look a little pale."

"I'm fine," I said. "I'm just tired. I think I need to get some sleep."

"Okay," he said, kissing my forehead. "Goodnight, Sheena. Love ya. I'll be in in a while."

"Love you too."

I retreated to our room and changed into something more comfortable. Crawling into bed, I closed my eyes and curled up into a ball. My stomach was a little queasy, but I had gotten used to it by now. So I tried to sleep.

I tossed and turned, unable to sleep. The thing that I needed to discuss with Zelos was weighing heavily upon my chest.

_Go to sleep_, I told myself frustratedly. _Tomorrow you can talk about it_.

But I still couldn't fall asleep.

And so it was that I was still awake when Zelos came in. He quietly got into his side of the futon and lay next to me. I opened my eyes and looked at him, since the room was slightly illuminated by a pocket of moonlight.

"You're still awake, honey?" he asked, his pretty blue eyes watching me.

"Yeah," I said tiredly. "I guess after sleeping outside for a week, it's weird sleeping in a bed again."

He frowned.

"You slept outside the whole time?" he asked. "You mean you didn't stay at an inn at all?"

I rolled my eyes.

"I'm still alive, aren't I?" I asked, but he furrowed his brow. "Zelos, don't even go there. I wanted to stay outside, and most of the villages were out of my way. I wanted to get home as soon as possible. And no one tried to kill me or anything."

He raised an eyebrow, but I knew he wouldn't push it right now. He never really tried to tell me what to do anyway, and I wasn't one to obey orders. I guess he was just worried.

I smiled. It was kind of nice to have someone worry about me, especially when that someone was Zelos.

"What's the smile for?" he asked, looking at me inquisitively.

"Nothing," I replied quickly. "But I missed you."

He smiled warmly.

"I missed you too," he said, wrapping an arm around me and drawing me to him. "I was lost without my favorite banshee."

"Zelos," I laughed. "Stop calling me that."

He kissed my forehead again, and I buried my face in his chest. He embraced me tightly.

"Go to sleep, honey," he said.

And I finally was able to drift off in his arms.


	2. Oh

**Oh**

"Mmm…"

I opened my eyes and was surprised to see Zelos staring at me from his side of the bed.

"Why-why are you watching me sleep?" I stammered, blushing. "You're so weird."

"Oh, I don't know about that," he said, smiling. "You're pretty entertaining when you sleep."

I opened my mouth in horror.

"Was I…_talking_ again?" I asked, dreading the reply.

But he didn't have to say anything. His smirk told me all. I blushed harder.

"What did I—No, never mind. I'd rather not know what I said," I sighed. "Why can't you be the one who talks in your sleep? It's not fair."

"Babe," he said. "Life's not fair."

I scowled.

"Apparently not," I said.

My partner's blue eyes sparkled with humor.

"But, anyway," he began. "Good morning, beautiful."

"I have a name," I replied, blushing harder.

He smiled in amusement and placed a hand over my burning cheek, stroking it.

"What?" he asked, feigning hurt. "Don't I even get a 'good morning, sexy'?"

I smirked.

"Maybe tomorrow, if you're good," I assured him.

"Well," he said slyly, bringing his face to mine. "I guess I'll just have to be extra-behaved, then, won't I?"

He wrapped both arms around me, pulled me to him, and kissed me. I gave into the kiss, sighing in delight.

I had to admit, these good morning kisses weren't half-bad.

But then my traitorous stomach did a few flips. I pulled away quickly and clutched it, squeezing my eyes shut.

"Sheena? Sheena-hunny, what's wrong?" Zelos asked, rubbing my back.

"I don't feel so good," I moaned, praying to Martel that the feeling would pass, just this once.

I felt Zelos' hand on my forehead, but I knew he wasn't going to find a fever.

Nope. No fever here.

I lay, breathing heavily for a few moments, Zelos helplessly watching. My stomach did stop seizing up though, and I opened my eyes cautiously.

"You must be catching something," Zelos said, scrutinizing my face. "Are you well enough to get up?"

"Yeah," I said, sitting up slowly and trying to hide my expression.

I stood and began to make my half of the bed, but Zelos stopped me.

"No," he said, shaking his head. "I'll get it. You go get something to eat, okay?"

I grimaced, but I obeyed for once, eager to leave the room. I didn't want my face to give anything away just yet.

So I ate a small breakfast of only toast, as I was afraid to try to hold anything else down. Zelos came out promptly and got something to eat himself. He didn't say anything through breakfast but seemed to be thinking, hard.

Oh, no. What if he knew? What if he had put it together?

I stood hurriedly and turned to leave.

"Sheena, are you okay?"

I didn't look at Zelos as I spoke.

"I-I'll be right back. I'm just going to get changed."

I went to our room and shut the door in relief. As quickly as I could, I dressed myself in my comfortable purple gi and such. I wanted to get back out there before Zelos came in and completely figured out what was going on.

I went back out to the main room after running a brush hurriedly through my hair. I didn't feel like putting it up, but I did, or I knew I would be sorry later when it became tangled and knotted.

But I only made it halfway across the room before Zelos stopped me.

"So, babe," he started, walking toward me. "What is it that you wanted to talk to me about?"

"Uh…"

I cast my gaze aside, avoiding eye contact at all possible costs.

"Maybe—maybe that can wait till later," I mumbled quickly.

"No, c'mon, tell me," he insisted. "I'm all game now."

"Okay…" I said slowly, looking back up at him.

But stalling was on my side.

I grabbed my stomach again as it began to heave.

"On second thought," I forced out, squeezing my eyes shut. "It can wait for a minute."

I felt Zelos' hand on my back, rubbing it very gently.

"Do you want to sit down, hun?" he asked.

"Yeah," I whispered, and he slowly guided me to the kitchen table.

When I felt the hard seat underneath of me, I folded my arms on the table surface and placed my head on them. It seemed like forever until my middle area relaxed, but when it did, I felt like I had died and gone to Heaven. It was so nice… Toast seemed to be a good morning food to handle.

I lifted my head and took a few deep breaths. Zelos sat next to me in another chair, watching me concernedly.

"I'm okay now," I said weakly, closing my eyes for a second.

I opened them when my head was clear.

"And maybe now would be a good time to tell you what I wanted to talk about," I said, my voice barely above a whisper.

I fidgeted with my hands in my lap, scared to tell him the truth.

"Zelos, I—I—"

But I couldn't force it out. It just wouldn't come. Frustrated, I stood from the chair and paced in front of the table.

"I—I'm—I think I—"

Zelos stood and grasped my upper arms, forcing me to stand still.

"Sheena, what is it?" he asked, his intense blue gaze burning a whole in me. "Just tell me."

"Zelos, I think I'm pregnant," I confessed, and I burst into tears.

His eyebrows shot up. Clearly, this was not what he had been expecting.

"Oh," he said, releasing my arms in surprise. "Are you sure?"

"Pretty," I sobbed. "I'm sorry…"

Zelos pulled me into a tight embrace.

"Sheena, why are you sorry?" he asked, looking down at me. "You seem so surprised, but you do know that was kind of a risk when we did it, right? The protection we used wasn't exactly foolproof."

"I know, but I never expected that would—I never thought—I'm not ready to be pregnant," I sobbed.

Zelos tilted my face up and looked at me, his blue eyes searching my face.

"Honey, relax," he said. "You can do this. No, _we_ can do this, okay? It'll be okay. I promise."

"But-but I don't know how to be a mom," I protested. "I don't know the first thing about having kids. I might mess up, and—and—"

"I _know_ you can be a mom, Sheena," my lover insisted. "You already care about kids a lot. We can do this. I won't leave you, I swear."

I nodded and managed to stop crying, but I was still worried about something.

"If—If anyone finds out," I began. "Like my grandfather—the _chief_ of the strict 'Igaguri style'—I could be banished because I'm not married. I'll be exiled…"

Zelos smiled crookedly.

"Sheena, I hardly think your grandfather would kick you out of the village," he said, but I was still unconvinced.

He sighed.

"Well, then, wait here a second, babe," he said, looking at me reassuringly.

He left for a second, retreating into our bedroom, and came back promptly.

"I was gonna wait for this," he started a little hesitantly, scratching the back of his head. "But I guess now's a good time."

I looked at him questioningly, and when he suddenly knelt on one knee, it dawned on me what he was about to do.

"Sheena, will you marry me?" he asked, taking my hands in his.

I smiled, happier than I had been in a while, and I almost wanted to cry again.

"Yes," I whispered, and he slid a small ring over my finger and stood, smiling as well. "I will."

"I was hoping you'd say yes," he told me quietly, pulling me into a kiss.

I sighed contentedly, and I knew that whatever difficulties may have come my way, at least I wasn't alone.

* * *

A/N: I will try to update soon, for anyone who may be interested. I probably won't be able to update until Friday or Saturday. Thanks for reviewing, if you did! If no one likes it, at least I do. lol. -SC


	3. Zelos!

**Disclaimer:** Me no own.

Author's Note: Sorry this one's such a shortie! I just had to put this one in because, well, because, I don't know. Because I wanted to. Um, sorry, anyway, um, please enjoy. The next one will be a bit longer, a three-parter, in fact.

* * *

_Zelos!_

"I do."

"And do you, Zelos, take Sheena to be your wife?"

"I do."

Zelos never took his eyes from my face as we each uttered those words. He held my hands in his as well and made delicate circles in my palms with his thumbs. It tickled a little bit, but I managed to keep a straight face because of the gravity of the situation.

The Mizuho man marrying us nodded.

"May you two be blessed in your journey through life," he said somberly, ending the traditional Mizuho marriage ceremony.

It was difficult, but I managed to tear my eyes away from my husband's face. I turned my head to the Mizuho man and spoke.

"Thank you," I said in respect, and he nodded.

He left our house, and I smiled shyly at Zelos. He returned it with a loving smile of his own.

"So," he teased, a faint trace of humor in his eyes. "How does it feel to be the wife of the one and only fantastic, sexy, irresistable Zelos Wilder?"

"Oh, I don't know," I played along. "I think I feel a change."

"Oh, really?" Zelos asked, ducking down and pressing his forehead to mine. "Maybe we should test that out."

I blushed.

"Zelos," I scowled, shoving him away. "Can you _please_ have some tact? Don't ruin the moment."

"Sorry, babe," he grinned. "Sometimes I just can't help myself around you."

He wiggled his eyebrows comically, and I rolled my eyes.

"Oh, brother," I muttered, and then I smirked. "But I think the real question is, how would your hunnies feel about this?"

Zelos laughed.

"So you _do_ possess a jealous streak, babe," he taunted. "I always knew it."

"Shut up. I do not," I muttered, redfaced in spite of myself.

Zelos responded by wrapping his arms around my waist. I hugged his neck tightly and looked at him. Still smiling, my significant other leaned down and kissed me. We stayed together for a few moments, moving our lips together, before we pulled apart for air. Zelos kissed my forehead softly, and I pressed my face against his smooth neck and inhaled. The man rubbed my back and buried his face in my hair.

I couldn't have been happier.

"I feel like the luckiest man in the world," my partner half-whispered, breathing hard. "This is too good to be true."

I lifted my head, and the two of us stared at each other, smiling, for a long moment, but then I frowned.

"What's wrong, hun?" Zelos asked, searching my eyes.

"It's just…I never thought I'd be here right now, _married_ to you. It really does seem too good to be true."

"Hey."

My lover's sapphire eyes grew serious and held me captive.

"Sheena, I will _never_ leave you," he promised. "Now that I have you, I could never let you go. I love you so much, and I will forever."

I smiled, touched by his words. I reached up a hand and touched his cheek, still afraid this was a dream. Looking at me tenderly, Zelos put his hand over mine and held it to his face.

"I love you too," I said, letting all my love shine through my eyes. "It's just hard to believe."

"You better believe it, babe," the young man said, taking my face in his large warm hands. "'Cuz it's never gonna change."

He smirked and bent his head down.

"In fact," he whispered into my ear, and I could sense the coyness behind his smooth tone of voice. "I know a way to _make_ you believe it."

"_Zelos_," I growled, shivering in spite of myself.

He lifted his head, and his blue eyes danced.

"Sorry," he chuckled.

Sighing in defeat, I buried my face in his chest contentedly. I felt Zelos' fingers stroking my hair, and I wrapped my arms around his neck again. He hugged my waist tightly, and I felt so safe.

We stood together, locked in an unbreakable embrace for a long moment.

For an eternal moment.


	4. I'm Coming! P1

Author's Note: Well, here's numba fo. lol. This is part one of a three-part idea.

**I'm Coming!**

_Knock, knock, knock._

I looked up from my paperwork—ugh—and stared at the front door, sure that I had heard a noise.

_Knock, knock, knock._

There it was again—a faint knock.

Getting up from the table, I wondered who it could be at this late hour. Zelos was asleep on the couch and had been for hours, so that kind of negated that. No one else I knew would come see me at one o'clock in the morning.

Hmm…

"I'm coming," I called when the mysterious visitor knocked again.

Cautiously, I opened the door and then gasped.

"Raine! Genis! Come in!" I exclaimed excitedly, smiling happily.

"Hey, Sheena," Genis said, and Raine nodded in greeting as two of them stepped in from the threshold.

Although he seemed dead tired, Genis hugged me tightly. I ruffled his silvery hair fondly and pushed the door shut behind them.

"What are you guys doing here?" I asked curiously when Genis pulled away. "It's been months."

"Sorry about the timing," Raine said apologetically. "But we were on our way through and wanted to stop in to say hi—is that _Zelos_?"

"What's he doing here?" Genis chimed in confusedly.

"Oh, uh," I attempted to articulate, blushing. "We live together. We've been living together since October."

Genis' jaw dropped.

"You mean you willingly let that guy into your house?" he asked incredulously. "And you've been living together for more than five months?"

"Genis, that's enough," Raine chided, throwing him a disapproving glance. "Although, I have to admit, I am a little surprised myself."

She raised a silver eyebrow, and I blushed again.

"Would you guys like to stay here for tonight?" I asked quickly, changing the subject. "Or, for at least of what's left of it?"

"That would be great," Raine said thankfully, smiling. "We are both rather exhausted from our day's events."

"Okay," I said, returning the smile. "It's nice to see you guys again. Let me kick Zelos off the couch, and I guess one of you can have that."

"No need," a voice called from behind me. "I'm up."

I looked over to see my husband stumbling toward us. A small smile tugged at my lips at the sight of him in such a dazed state. Only he could look so good half-asleep.

"Hey, kid," he said to the younger half-elf. "And Professor, I see you're as bewitching as ever."

Raine raised an eyebrow again.

"Zelos, I hardly think that's appropriate," she said, and I in turn threw the redhead a withering glare.

He smiled deviously and wiggled his eyebrows. With a sigh, I turned to the Sages.

"Are you guys hungry or anything?" I asked and they shook their heads.

"Hey, honey, I'm hungry," Zelos said, wrapping an arm around me, his eyes twinkling humorously. "Wanna make me something?"

"Zelos, as if!" I snapped, shoving him away. "I'm not your slave."

He looked over at our friends.

"That's what _she_ thinks," he said, grinning, but his grin faded into mock-fear when he saw my expression. "You know I'm only kidding, hun. I'm the real slave, I know, all-mighty one."

I smacked him in the arm and glared.

"Can you maybe not be an jerk for two minutes?" I asked irately, and I turned back to Raine and Genis.

"Okay," I said to them. "Let me get some blankets and—wait. Actually, guys, if you don't mind, you can just sleep in our bed. We can sleep on the couch because I don't think we have enough blankets to make a separate bed on the floor."

"Are you sure that's all right?" Raine asked, and I nodded. "Well then, Genis, let's go. We have to get an early start tomorrow."

A little bit later, when the two were asleep and I had finally finished my paperwork, I stood and stretched. I smiled as I felt Zelos' arms slip around me from behind. I leaned my head back on his shoulder and closed my eyes and yawned.

"I'm so tired," I muttered, beginning to drift off right there in his arms.

He turned me around, and I buried my face in his neck and wrapped my arms around it.

"C'mon, slave," Zelos whispered. "Let's go to bed."

"Zelos, do you _want_ to sleep outside?" I growled, glaring at him.

He chuckled.

"Only if you come with me, darling," he teased. "I would get too cold by myself."

Rolling my eyes, I smiled in amusement.

"I can never stay mad at you," I laughed tiredly.

"Just one of my many charms," he grinned.

"What time is it?" I yawned.

"About 3:45."

"Okay…"

My husband took my hand and led me to the couch, which looked very inviting in the light of the crackling fire.

"Outside or inside?" Zelos asked, and then I crawled in after him.

He pulled the blanket from the back of the couch and covered us both.

"Goodnight, honey," he said, looking at me softly with his deep blue eyes. "I love you."

He took my face in his hands gently and brought his mouth to mine for a deep, slow kiss. I melted under his touch—like always—and kissed him back, sighing with pleasure.

After a moment or two, he pulled away with a dreamy smile on his face.

"Oh, Sheena," he said, hearts in his eyes. "Your kisses drive my crazy. They give me dirty thoughts…about _you_ and _me_—together…"

"Zelos, shut up!" I blushed and laughed, struggling to keep from losing myself in his blue depths.

He smiled mischievously.

"So," he said suddenly, still smirking. "Did you tell them we tied the knot?"

"Did I tell them we were married?" I asked in disbelief. "Not yet. You should've seen the looks I got when I told them we were living together. Heh. Wait till they find out I'm _pregnant. _That'll be a joy trip."

I exhaled in slight frustration.

"Don't stress it, honey," Zelos said, stroking my cheek gently, and I sighed.

"'Night, Zelos," I said sleepily. "I love you too."

And I closed my eyes and snuggled into his warmth.


	5. I'm Coming! P2

**I dun gone wrote you a note: **Sorry I wrote such a mando chapter. I couldn't a dun gone made it no shorter. Sorry. Random moment gone. Hehehe. Enjoy.

**Not At All, Twerp**

I awoke suddenly. Rubbing my eyes, I sat up and looked around. Unfortunately, the mantle clock showed the time to be just before 6:30am. Ugh…

I was alone on the couch, so that must have meant Zelos was up, but why so early? Oh. I vaguely remembered that Raine had mentioned getting an early start, so Zelos must've gotten up to see her and Genis off or something.

Mentally groaning at the time, I stumbled out of the couch, and I could see that—sure enough—Zelos, Genis, and Raine were sitting at the little kitchen table, talking quietly. Well, Raine and Zelos were conversing, but the younger half-elf had his head face down on his folded arms. He, like I, had never been much of a morning person.

I walked over to the table and stood next to Zelos' sitting form. He hooked an arm around my waist and pulled me to him.

"Morning, honey," he smiled, and I scowled and rubbed a hand over my slightly queasy stomach.

"Why are you so happy in the mornings?" I asked grumpily.

"'Cuz I get to see your beautiful face, gorgeous."

"Zelos, please—not now," I snapped.

But I blushed all the same.

"I see you guys haven't changed at all," said Genis flatly, his voice slightly muffled from its position in his arms.

"Not at all, twerp."

"Hey!"

"Sheena," Raine said suddenly, and I blinked and looked at her. "Genis and I are leaving now. I apologize that we can't stay longer, but we have to reach Iselia because there are certain matters I must discuss with Lloyd right away. Lloyd would really like to see you two, though, so should I let him know you'll be coming? Regal and Presea and Colette will be there too."

I looked down at Zelos.

"Do you want to, babe?" he asked, and I nodded.

"I guess so," I said. "It's been a long time. I miss everyone."

"All right," Raine nodded, standing and straightening her burnt sienna robe. "Let's go, Genis. We have to hurry."

Zelos stood and led the way to the front door, and I followed the group after slipping on my boots.

Outside, the air and grass were damp with early morning dew and fog, and it was a bit chilly. Hugging myself, I waved goodbye as Genis and Raine boarded their Rheairds.

"Goodbye," Raine said as they lifted off.

"See you," Zelos replied, stepping close to me and wrapping an arm around my shivering shoulders. "We'll catch up to you later."

I snuggled into the redhead's side, trying to get warm.

"Bye," I said, and then they were gone.

Slowly, the Sage siblings faded into the blue horizon.

Zelos and I went inside, and my husband stopped right inside to pull me up into a soft kiss.

"Do you want me to get you something to eat, honey?" he asked quietly.

"No thanks," I answered, shaking my head. "I'll get something in a minute."

Closing my eyes, I hugged Zelos neck and pressed my face to it, inhaling so that the man's alluring smell filled me with every breath.

"'m so tired," I mumbled. "Guess I shouldn't stay up so late."

"You should go lie down for a while," my counterpart suggested, hugging me tightly.

"Nah," I refused. "I wouldn't be able to fall back asleep now. It's my own fault I'm tired."

Little did he know I had actually been avoiding sleep lately.

"Well, if you need anything, hun, I'll be in the shower," he said, stepping away finally. "I'm kinda dirty, you know."

"Okay," I said tiredly, smiling a little at his retreating form.

I ate a very light breakfast, afraid that too much food would upset my stomach—after eight weeks of pregnancy, I was finally learning my limits. I then went to lie down on the couch, contradicting my previous refusal. But there was nothing else I really wanted to do, as I was in a zombie-like state. The only other thing I could do was get a shower, but since I wasn't about to get in with Zelos, I would have to wait until he finished. So I decided to lie down.

And without meaning to, I drifted off to sleep, albeit restlessly.

As I suspected one would, a bad dream came, this time taking the form of a man trying to kill me. I didn't know who he was; I only knew his desire was to end my life. So I ran and ran until I finally could run no more. The strange man caught up with me, ready for the kill.

"No!" I gasped, suddenly waking up to see Zelos sitting at my side, shushing me and stroking my hair.

"Are you okay?" he asked, watching my face with his intelligent blue eyes.

"Yeah, just a nightmare," I said, still breathing a little heavily. "What time is it?"

"A little after eight," he replied, and I frowned.

I so didn't want to sleep away any more of the morning.

Sitting up slowly, I rubbed the sleep out of my eyes again and got to my feet.

"You look clean," I commented, taking in my handsome partner's shiny skin and freshly-shaven face.

"Of course," he grinned. "And see—my hair's still wet."

He shook his head, and his wild mane of hair sprayed water droplets all over me.

I gasped at he coldness and put my arms up in defense.

"Zelos, don't!" I laughed, stepping away.

He grinned again but obeyed.

"I'm gonna get in the shower," I informed him, wiping the wetness off my cheeks. "I'll be out soon, and then we can go."

"Okay, I'll be here," he replied, a pleasant expression on his porcelain face as I made my way to the bathroom.

It felt so good to let the hot water run through my hair and down my back, washing all dirt away.

And so I finished showering with no mishaps, and I wrapped myself in a towel and brushed my teeth. But, darn it, I had forgotten to bring in clothes. So I left the bathroom to go get dressed.

As soon as I left the bathroom, a catcall reached my ears, and blushed and turned to glare daggers at the culprit.

"Zelos, please," I snapped, hugging my towel tighter around me. "I didn't come out here to give you a show. I just forgot to bring my clean clothes into the bathroom."

I stomped off to our room and shut the door a little harder than necessary behind me, muttering under my breath.

I hurriedly dressed and dried/brushed out my medium length black hair. I tied it up in my little pink ribbon and was ready to go.

But, suddenly, my stomach began to have the customary morning sickness pains. Sinking to the ground, I drew my knees into my chest and hugged them tightly. And then I started to feel dizzy as well. That wasn't normal…

"Zelos!" I called, my voice choked with panic.

I heard him come running, but he couldn't get in.

"Sheena, did you lock the door?" he asked, struggling.

"N-no," I answered, desperately trying to stay conscious. "I guess it-it got stuck when I slammed it."

I moaned quietly in pain, and I heard Zelos swear as he continued to fight with the door.

My heart was racing, the world was slipping away…

Finally, Zelos forced the door open and rushed to me. Every breath I took made my stomach roll.

"Honey, what happened?" Zelos asked, putting a hand on my back and crouching down next to me. "What's wrong?"

"I don't know exactly," I forced out as my head spun. "I don't feel good. My stomach hurts, and I'm dizzy, and I think I'm going to faint—"

"Sheena, calm down, okay?" he commanded calmly, looking at me. "Put your head in between your knees and take slow breaths."

Closing my eyes, I did as I was told, and my head gradually cleared and my stomach eventually relaxed. Zelos kept a hand on my back, rubbing it gently.

After a few minutes, I opened my eyes and lifted my head. Zelos was watching me, his brow furrowed.

"Better?" he asked, and I nodded.

He helped me to stand up; however, I only wobbled and collapsed. Zelos caught me and lifted me into his arms with a grunt.

"Can you take me to the couch?" I asked, closing my eyes and resting my head on his shoulder.

He obliged, and soon I was lying on said couch, and Zelos was on his knees next to the couch, keeping an arm around me securely.

"How do you feel?" he asked quietly.

"I'm fine now," I replied. "It was just morning sickness, I think, but this time I happened to be dizzy as well. I don't know…I'll ask Raine about it when we see her later."

Zelos frowned.

"Do you still wanna go?" he asked, studying my face. "Maybe we should just stay home…"

"Zelos, I'm going," I said, sighing. "Don't try to stop me. I'm _fine_, and we haven't seen everyone in so long. I'm _going_."

He nodded, and he helped me sit up.

"By the way, hun, Raine already knows your pregnant," he added.

"What?" I exclaimed. "You _told_ her?"

"Actually, before you flip out, no I did _not_ tell her. She figured it out. That's what we were talking about this morning."

The redhead gave me a crooked smile, and I raised my eyebrows.

"You were talking about my pregnancy?" I asked curiously. "What could you possibly discuss?"

He shrugged, but his face was serious still.

"Well," he began. "Hun, you're not very big, so she said that might make it a little more difficult for you. Although, she did also say that because of your shape you should be okay."

I blanched a little.

"I'm dreading it," I admitted. "I know it will hurt a lot, and I just hope I'll make it through."

"Hey."

Zelos gripped my upper arms and looked at me with intense blue eyes.

"You'll be okay—I _promise_," he said. "As long as I'm capable, I'm not gonna let _anything_ happen to you."

"I know," I whispered. "Thanks."

I closed my eyes wearily, and I felt Zelos come sit next to me. I turned so that I was parallel to the length of the couch, and I leaned back against Zelos' thighs. He put an arm around my shoulders to support my weight, and with the other he smoothed my hair back.

Opening my eyes, I looked at his face because I sensed he was about to speak.

I was right.

"The Professor said one other thing," the young man began. "She said it's kind of important for you to take care of yourself."

"I take care of myself!" I said indignantly, and his eyebrows went up. "Well, to a point…"

"Exactly," he said. "Now you're gonna have to take care yourself _all_ the time so you don't hurt the baby or yourself. Which also means, Sheena, that _you_ need to start getting some sleep.

I blushed and smiled guiltily.

"I guess I shouldn't be surprised that you noticed," I sighed. "I mean, you see _everything_."

He grinned conceitedly, and I rolled my eyes.

"How did Raine know?" I asked suddenly, frowning. "I'm only eight weeks in."

Zelos shrugged.

"I didn't ask her," he replied. "I just figured it was one of those scary Professor-things."

I smiled amusedly and then pulled up my gi and sash slightly, curious. I hadn't really _looked_ at my stomach in a while; even in the shower I didn't pay it much mind.

"I'm not even that pregnant," I muttered. "It barely shows."

"Well, there's definitely a change when you look under the clothes," Zelos speculated, placing a warm hand flat on the slight bulge.

He rubbed his hand over the taut raised area, and I looked up to see an expression of almost wonder in his sapphire eyes. Smiling at the face, I closed my yes again and accidentally fell back asleep.

A short time later—about twenty minutes later—I awoke and sat up with a start. Zelos was still in the same position, I noticed with some delight.

"Sorry," I said thickly with sleep, my voice slightly slurred. "Didn't mean to fall asleep on you. We should go. 'S gonna take a while to get there."

Zelos smiled.

"You're cute when you wake up," he informed me. "And when you sleep, for that matter."

I rolled my eyes and stood.

"Let's go," I said, blinking as my head slowly cleared.

I went to put my boots back on, and I walked outside to wait for Zelos before he could come up with another excuse to stall our departure.

The sunlight was almost blinding as I stepped outside, and I smiled in content as the warm rays soaked into my skin. The sky was still clear, and I could just tell—in regards to the weather—that it was going to be a nice day.

"Hey, babe, I think you should ride with me."

I looked over to see my husband come up beside me.

I frowned.

"Why?" I asked incredulously. "Zelos, I have my own Rheaird, and I obviously know how to use it. I learned how to use one before you ever did."

"No, that's not why," he replied, shaking his head slightly and mirroring my frown.

"Then, why?" I demanded.

"Sheena," he began. "You're operating on just barely three and a half hours of sleep, and you're drained—not only from lack of sleep but from the baby. You're in no condition to be flying a Rheaird."

"But, Zelos, I'm fine," I argued, although I did feel exhausted. "I'm perfectly capable."

I stared at him defiantly.

The impossible man looked at me with a pleading expression, his blue eyes breathtaking.

"Sheena, _please_," he half-whispered. "Do it for me. It would make me feel so much better."

I sighed in defeat.

"Fine," I said reluctantly, and his tensed up face visibly relaxed.

"Thanks, babe," he said, and I scowled at his impeccable persuasion skills.

"Can we please just go?" I asked, and he nodded.

So he summoned his Rheaird, and I got on behind him. Closing my eyes, I clutched his waist tightly and buried my face in his back. His soft, still slightly damp hair tickled my cheeks, and I smiled contentedly. Zelos took off, and thus our mini-journey began.


	6. You Complete Me

**Author's Note: **Another mando chapter. Goodbye. Said in very heavy accent. You can guess which accent. Use your imagination.

**Red, Yellow, Brown, and White**

"Sheena! Zelos!"

I heard the calls but didn't respond just yet. I still had my face hidden in Zelos' silky red locks, and I was too stiff to move.

We hadn't spoken much during the two-and-a-half hour journey; although, at one point Zelos had conversed with me in order to keep me awake. He had been successful, if just barely.

He now landed the Rheaird smoothly and unlocked my hands carefully from around him. I rubbed my eyes and unboarded the blue aircraft then commenced to walk off the stiffness in my legs. I heard Zelos behind me as I made my way toward Dirk's cottage.

There was a flash of yellow, brown, red, and white as I crossed the little log bridge, and I was suddenly tackled by Colette and Lloyd. I collapsed against the sudden weight, but Zelos quickly prevented my fall with strong arms. Heh. I guess it would be a bad idea to fall when a fragile being was growing inside me, but no one other than Zelos, Raine, and I even knew that being existed.

"Sheena, Zelos, we missed you!" Colette's voice exclaimed as the two young adults pulled Zelos and I into a bear hug.

"It's great to see you too," I laughed, touched by their enthusiasm.

"Hey, bud; hey, Colette," Zelos added, and I have to give him credit for not addressing the 'Cute Little Angel' as such.

"Come in, you two!" exclaimed Lloyd when he and Colette finally released us.

So we followed them inside and exchanged greetings with the rest of the company, which, of course, included the Sages, Presea, Regal, and Dirk.

We all stood around talking for a while, catching up, and then we had lunch. To my surprise, I was very hungry, and I ate ravenously. Gosh. Being pregnant was so weird.

After lunch, we continued to catch up and hang out. The afternoon soon faded into dusk, and I was beginning to lose focus as my eyes drooped, and I yawned more and more.

Everyone went outside, and I followed the group. The air was warm for the middle of March, but I was thankful. I wasn't particularly fond of the cold.

I spotted Zelos sitting on one of a few benches that were arranged in a loose circle near the woods, and I automatically filled in the seat next to him. He glanced over at me and smiled. I smiled back and yawned again.

Our other companions filled up the benches, and we all sat in silence for a few moments as the light slowly left the sky. It was a very peaceful silence though, and I realized how much I missed the old days. I honestly wanted to go on another journey…

Colette gasped suddenly, shattering the silence, and the others turned their heads to look at her. She was staring at something in my direction, and I followed her gaze to my left hand. My stomach dropped.

"Sheena!" she exclaimed, cutting her eyes to mine. "Are you engaged to someone?"

Now everyone was looking at me. Oh, Martel…

"N-not exactly," I stammered in a small voice, sure my face was the color of Zelos' hair, ironically enough. "I'm…married."

And now everyone's jaw dropped—even Regal's.

"Sheena, you are married?" Presea asked, tilting her head curiously.

"Yup!" exclaimed Zelos, saving the day, I swear. "Everyone, meet my wife Sheena."

He wrapped a secure arm around my shoulders, and I looked up at him, surprised to see a goofy, lopsided grin on his face.

"You guys got married?" asked Lloyd in disbelief.

All the shocked looks we were receiving made me want to crawl away and curl up in a hole or something, and I nodded.

"Were you planning on telling us ever?" Raine inquired, narrowing her eyes. "Wait—don't answer that."

"I thought I would wait for the best time, " I mumbled, still blushing.

"How long have you two been married?" Colette asked, an eager expression on her face.

"About a month," I replied, glad for the distracting question.

Lloyd, still wearing a shocked look, spoke.

"Hey," he said suddenly, looking back and forth between the two of us. "Since when have you two been in love?"

"Well," my husband replied, a devious tone lurking in his voice. "You see, my demonic banshee just couldn't stay away from me for too long. I just exude too much masculine sexiness. So I solved the problem by marrying her."

He wiggled his eyebrows, ignoring my glare, and everyone else burst out laughing.

"You idiot!" I snapped, smacking him hard in the arm. "Did you forget the other part of my nickname, because I'd be _more_ than happy to demonstrate."

He put his arm up in mock-defense.

"Heh," Genis commented, smirking. "I bet she beats you up every day, Zelos."

I imitated the smirk and looked at Zelos.

"Of course I do," I said smugly, but then I rolled my eyes as the redhead grinned at me.

"And I, for one, quite enjoy it," he said coyly.

"Oh, brother…" I muttered, and the talk finally shifted back to more trivial matters.

I grew more and more sleepy as the night wore on, and I leaned my head against Zelos' shoulder. He slipped his bare hand in mine—neither he nor I were wearing our gloves—and looked down at me.

"Are you okay, babe?" he asked very quietly.

"Yeah," I said just as quietly. "Just tired, is all."

He nodded in understanding, released my hand, and instead wrapped his arm around my shoulders. I closed my eyes, still leaning on him.

And I drifted off to sleep.

XXX

"Huh?"

I looked around, scared. Where was I? I had fallen asleep…

I had fallen asleep on the bench, with Zelos. So where was I now?

After a moment, I woke up enough to recognize Lloyd's room. I was in his bed, and I was completely alone. I could hear laughing voices below. I calmed at the sound of Zelos' voice, and I felt drawn to it, like always. His voice was my own special melody…

Shaking my head to end the daze, I slid off Lloyd's bed and stepped out onto the little balcony adjoining the room. The stars shined brightly above, forcing a smile out of me, and the full moon highlighted Lloyd's yard with a ghostly luminescence. Lloyd and Zelos were still outside, talking about whichever thing. I couldn't make out their conversation from here, and I was a little too honest to try. Hmm… Maybe I would join them. I certainly didn't want to go back to sleep all alone in a strange place.

So I made my way to platform roof of Noishe's hideout, and I leapt from it and landed neatly next to Zelos. I remembered too late that I was pregnant. Oops.

"Hey, hun," Zelos said, not at all surprised at my strange entrance.

"Whoa, Sheena, where did you come from?" exclaimed Lloyd, jumping in shock.

I rolled my eyes.

"Lloyd, I traveled with you for months," I reminded him. "You should be used to it by now. I'm a ninja, remember?"

"Yeah, but…that was pretty cool! You popped up out of nowhere!"

I sighed and smiled.

"Good to know you haven't changed, Lloyd," I said, and I felt Zelos bristle very slightly next to me.

Didn't he ever learn? I still didn't feel anything for Lloyd.

"So, Sheena," Lloyd started. "Can you still Summon the Summon Spirits?"

"What?" I asked in some confusion at the sudden topic change. "Uh, yeah, I _can_, but I haven't since our last battle because they don't like to be bothered."

Lloyd nodded, then spoke again.

"That's awesome! You have to be the coolest ninja ever!"

"Oh-um-thanks," I stammered, blushing.

But I felt Zelos tense next to me, and I glanced up to see an expression that matched his posture planted on his face.

"You know what?" I said, suddenly very upset—though I did my best not to show it. "I'm gonna go inside. Night, Lloyd."

I wasn't going to say anything to Zelos.

Not a word.

Not if he was thinking what I thought he was thinking.

Agh!

Once I was inside, I tried to lip upstairs by avoiding eye contact with everyone. But it took me a good ten minutes to get away from my friends. I was relieved when I finally reached the stairs and ascended them.

When I arrived at Lloyd's room, I knew I wasn't alone. My heart skipped a beat when I saw it was Zelos standing on the balcony. Why was he up here all of a sudden?

A little nervously, I went out and stood at his side. He barely even glanced at me. I studied his profile for a second, and I knew by the way his jaw was set and by the way his yes were clouded that he was mad. It was very rare that he became so angry, and so I wasn't sure what to do exactly.

"Hey," I said quietly in greeting.

"Hey," he said shortly, not even sparing me a glance.

I felt myself flare up with anger.

"Zelos, what the heck is your problem?" I demanded.

"I don't know, _honey_, why don't you go hang out with Lloyd, since he's so much fun?" he said cuttingly, still not looking at me.

I was so taken aback by the biting sound of his voice that I felt my eyes prick with tears.

Gah!

Only _he_ could make me cry with a tone of voice.

Well, I was _not_ going to let him see me cry, so I turned on my heel and stalked down to Noishe's roof again. My mind, heart, and emotions were in turmoil, and I was just so _frustrated_.

I sat down o the edge of the roof and hugged my knees to my chest, and tears began to slide down my cheeks. But least it was the kind of crying that wasn't too noisy; it was the kind issued in only small gasps and sobs.

I felt someone behind me, and I wasn't surprised at all to hear Zelos speak.

"Sheena…"

I leapt up, whirled around to face him, and clenched my hands into fists at my sides.

"Zelos, I don't feel _anything_ for Lloyd!" I hissed, not wanting our argument to reach anyone else's ears. "And I am pregnant with _your_ baby, so don't you think that means _something_?"

Zelos' angry expression softened.

"I know, honey," he sighed. "I'm sorry. I… Babe, you are the one good thing I've ever had; the one good thing I've ever _wanted_. Sheena, I love you more than the world, so much, and any time I'm afraid I might lose you…I just…I love you so much…"

I cooled down significantly.

"I love you too, you idiot," I half-whispered with a small smile. "_Only_ you, remember? I swear."

He smiled back, and he crossed the wooden roof to pull me into a tight embrace. Clutching the pink tunic in front of me, I pressed my face against Zelos' smooth warm neck, enjoying my lover while I could.

"Eh-erm."

I jumped at the sound of someone's voice, and I pulled away from Zelos, red-faced with embarrassment. Raine was standing on the balcony just outside Lloyd's room.

"Zelos," she began, her silvery-white hair glinting in the moonlight. "You said you wished to speak with me?"

"Oh, yeah," the redhead replied, and he glanced at me. "C'mon babe. Now we can ask her about this morning."

I looked at Zelos uncertainly, but he placed his warm hand around mine and led me up the ramp. Once on the balcony, he addressed Raine.

"Sheena needs to ask you something," he explained, and Raine turned to me.

"You have my undivided attention," she informed me.

"First off," I started. "How'd you know I was pregnant?"

She smiled.

"I can sense the Mana of a new life," she said. "Actually, I must admit, Genis sensed it first, but he didn't understand what it was because I've never explained the connection to him.

"Also, you repeatedly touched your stomach during the short time we were there, and that helped to confirm my belief."

"Oh," I said, a little awed at her ability and a little surprised that I touched my stomach all the time. "Now the other thing—I'm not sure how to say this, exactly, but to begin with, I have morning sickness a lot. I'm used to that by now, but this morning it was different. I got really dizzy, and I almost fainted, and I was just wondering if you could tell me why."

"Hmm," the half-elf said thoughtfully, putting her chin in her hand. "That could be a number of things, such as some sort of sickness, overexertion, lack of sleep… How far into the pregnancy are you?"

"About eight weeks," I answered, mulling over what she had said, and I then nervously asked the last final thing on my mind.

"Can-can pregnancy cause…nightmares?"

"Well, I suppose anything is possible," the Professor stated. "What kind of nightmares are they?"

"I don't know… Each one is different…"

Raine nodded.

"The only thing I can suggest for the dizziness is some sleep," she concluded. "Perhaps your nightmares will fade over time as well."

"All right," I said. "Thanks a lot, Raine."

She smiled and left, leaving Zelos and I alone on the balcony.

My husband turned to me.

"Is that why you haven't been sleeping?" he asked quietly.

"Yeah," I nodded. "But I guess I'm just gonna have to deal with them."

"When do you usually have the nightmares?"

I blushed.

"When-when I'm alone…"

"Well, I guess I'll just have to be there every time you fall asleep, babe," he concluded.

"Zelos," I said quickly. "Uh, you don't have to go out of your way to—"

He held a finger to my lips to silence me.

"Don't worry about it," he said, his blue eyes searching my brown ones. "I love you, and I don't like to see you hurting."

"Thanks, Zelos," I whispered, smiling.

He leaned down, and our mouths met. Heat wen through me as his lips touched mind. Reaching up, I tangled my fingers in his fiery hair and moved my lips in sync with his hot ones, and he placed his hands on my back and came closer.

I backed up a little, and I felt a wall behind me. Zelos placed his hands against the wall on either side of my hips, and I closed my eyes and let bliss take over for a short time.

Zelos moved away from my mouth, and he left a tender row of kisses along my neck. He made his way back up to my mouth and put his hands on my waist, and I shivered in delight as he renewed his kiss.

We stayed like that for a few eternal moments, just enjoying each other's nearness, and I was thankful for the support of the wall behind me. Even though I had been with Zelos for more than six months, the man's kisses still had the uncanny ability to make my heart stop and my knees tremble.

Finally, Zelos stopped for air, and I struggled to catch my breath as well.

"D—, Zelos," I said breathlessly. "Every time you kiss me I completely lose myself."

He grinned, still breathing hard, and his heated oceanic gaze held captive.

"Would you believe me if I said the same about you?" he asked with a trace of humor in his eyes. "I don't know if you know this, Sheena, but you drive me _crazy_."

I smiled and could feel the emotion through my own eyes as I looked at him.

"I love you," I murmured for the millionth time that day, and Zelos wrapped his arms around my middle and held me close.

I closed my eyes against his neck, never happier.

"Love you too," Zelos said softly. "'Cuz, babe, you complete me."

* * *

Author's Note: Thanks as always for reading. XD The next chapter will take a new turn, sort of, like, it will be a new month.

-SC


End file.
